This invention relates in general to a system, method and apparatus for forming container end panels, commonly called shells, from a sheet of material and relates in particular to such a system in which the entire operation on the end panel from the initial raw material to the finished end, including blanking, forming, reforming and curling, is accomplished in a single press, while positively controlling the shells throughout the process and greatly increasing the speed of operation.